


Colourful hair

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Good Parent Derek Hale, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Stiles acaba de salir de una mala relación. Con un ex abusivo pisandole los talones, amenazandolo con golpearlo por haberlo dejado, el joven es arrastrado por sus amigos al gimnasio a una clase de defensa personal, donde conoce a Derek Hale. Éste es un hombre lobo super caliente (no miren mal a Stiles, él ama decir la verdad), con un pequeño hijo de cinco años el cual tiene problemas para controlar los cambios de colores de su cabello.Ambos llegan a un acuerdo: Derek ayudará a Stiles si éste ayuda a Jason, el hijo de Derek, con su problema. Y, si ambos adultos desarrollan sentimientos el uno por el otro a lo largo del tiempo...bueno, eso ya es otro problema.





	1. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante el segundo encuentro de Stiles con Derek, el primero comete un error el cual provoca que Hale se moleste. Sus amigos y las hermanas de Derek (junto con el hijo de este) trabajan juntos para arreglar las cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola amores! Segundo capitulo aquí, espero que les guste y me alegra ver que esta idea le interesó a un par de personas. Lamento cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren aquí, prometo corregirlo ni bien pueda releer el capitulo.
> 
> PD:si alguien sabe/esta en algún grupo sterek o sterek con roles me encantaría estar allí y les agradecería mucho que me avisaran.

Stiles suelta un jadeo mientras apoya sus manos sobre sus piernas, intentando recuperar algo de aire. Sus pulmones arden, sus piernas duelen y se encuentra realmente envidioso de como Derek Hale se encuentra corriendo como si no hubieran hecho mas de un kilómetro corriendo. Es decir, Stiles es humano, no tiene super resistencia. Sus ojos viajan hacia Derek, quien parece haber notado que Stilinski no lo estaba siguiendo porque termina parando. Cuando se gira a ver al castaño, esta conteniendo una sonrisa que tira de sus labios. 

-¿Todo bien?.-Se acerca a paso lento, sus ojos verdes escaneando el cuerpo del castaño quien solo sonríe de forma falsa. Quiere golpear su rostro bonito. 

-Si, solo estaba admirando el bello césped. Es realmente verde aquí.-Acaricia el suelo antes de ponerse de pie, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Derek eleva una ceja en forma de interrogatorio pero no pregunta nada.-Si tu dices.-Lleva la botella de agua que acababa de sacar de la mochila y toma grandes tragos de ella. Stilinski no babea con la vista, para nada.

-Uh, ¿Disculpa?.-Pregunta cuando ve los labios de Derek moverse diciendo algo. Su mente estaba muy distraída procesando la imagen del hombre frente a él tomando agua de aquella forma. Ni siquiera sabía que podía ser caliente ver a alguien beber agua. 

-Estaba ofreciéndote agua.-Extiende la mano hacia Stilinski, ocultando una risa con una pequeña tos. 

-Claro.-La toma mientras sus mejillas arden, su vista rehuyendo a los ojos de Hale.-¿De que color es?.-Pregunta luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Stiles se dedico a beber agua y Derek a observar el suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Tus boxers.-Dice Stiles y se arrepiente completamente cuando recibe un gruñido por parte de Derek. Sus ojos brillan rojo, incluso.-Hey, solo bromeaba.

-Deja tus bromas para otro. No me interesan, solo vengo aquí porque me obligaron a patear tu trasero para sacarte de tu maldita miseria.-Gruñe molesto, sus manos apretando y aflojándose en puños.

-Rudo.-Murmura Stiles.-Mira, lo siento ¿Si? Soy de hacer ese tipo de bromas, no pensé que lo tomarías de esa forma. Además estaba preguntando por el color de cabello de tu hijo, el real.-Explica.

-Vamos. Tengo una clase en quince minutos.-Ignora a Stilinski, comenzando a correr sin siquiera esperar una contestación por parte del mas joven. Bueno, tal vez el castaño se lo merezca.

(...)

-¿Rompiste a Derek?.-Scott pregunta durante el almuerzo ese mismo día. Stiles, Scott y Boyd almuerzan juntos solo los martes, debido a que ninguno tiene clases ni trabaja en ese momento. Es algo lindo, ya saben, para estar informados sobre la vida del otro. 

Menos hoy, cuando Stiles quiere olvidarse por completo de lo que sucedió. Aun agradece que Derek no lo golpeo hasta el cansancio, se lo merecía. 

-No se de que hablas.-Murmura con la boca llena de pasta.

-Te estas ahogando con comida en este mismo instante, obviamente sabes que sucedió algo. Y tu eres quien causó ese algo.-Boyd comenta al pasar, su vista puesta en su teléfono mientras sigue alimentándose. 

-No hay teléfonos durante el almuerzo. Se supone que es tiempo de chicos.-Stiles lo reprende. 

-Mira, deja de ignorar todo lo que decimos. Suficiente con Derek hoy.-Comenta Scott.

Stiles se encoge de hombros.-No hice nada, tal vez olvidó tomar su bebida energizante hoy por la mañana, no lo se. 

-Derek siempre es un grano en el trasero pero hoy no estaba concentrado en su trabajo y él no es así.

Stiles toma u suspiro, hinchando sus mejillas con aire antes de soltar.-Puede que haya hecho algo.-Scott y Boyd se observan para nada sorprendidos antes de volver su vista hacia Stiliski, Scott tiene una mirada mas suave mientras que Veron parece estar cuestionándose porque diablos sigue siendo su amigos. Supone que es porque lo quiere y mas de una vez lo defiende de las garras afiladas de Erica, su novia. 

-Lo acosaste sexualmente.-Scott dice con un suspiro y Stilinski lo observa con indignación mientras hace un ruido estrangulado. Vernon esconde una sonrisa divertida detrás de su vaso.

-No le encuentro la gracia, par de idiotas.-Gruñe.-Y si, puede que Derek sea caliente como el sol y siempre me hayan gustado los hombres con una sombra de misterio en ellos pero...gracias pero no gracias.-Sonríe de forma arrogante antes de volver a comer. Sus amigos siguen observándolo de manera fija, para nada convencidos con lo que acaba de decir. Bien, ¡Stiles no esta contento con lo que acaba de confesar pero no es necesario que lo observen de aquella forma! Incluso ellos, siendo heterosexuales, podrían decir que Derek es tan caliente como el sol, ¿Si? Es solo una apreciación.

-Habla.-Vernon dice mientras mira de forma aburrida la pantalla de su teléfono.-Porque aquí Cora, la hermanita de Derek, afirma que él se encuentra indignado porque "bromeaste con querer saber el color de su boxer" y me encantaría poder defender a mi amigo. Ya sabes, para que o te denuncien.-El castaño suelta un suspiro, casado. No esta en un buen momento para que le reprochen, se equivoco, ¿Bien? Pero Stiles es confianzudo, y se siente cómodo con las personas aun cuando estas parecen odiarlos (dicese Derek Hale).

-¡Bien, maldición! Solo quise preguntarle por el color de cabello de su hijo, quiero decir, el original. Él...creo que estaba distraído, no comprendió lo que quise decir y cuando preguntó le dije, en broma, que era sobre el color de sus boxers.-Eleva sus manos, intentando defenderse. Su cabello había pasado a un rojo furioso, podía verlo reflejado en su vaso de agua y en la cara indignada de sus amigos. 

Vernon luce estresado, Stiles realmente piensa que se encuentra cuestionado porque es amigo de él y porqué aun sigue viviendo en aquel departamento.-Haremos esto, le enviaré un mensaje a Laura e irás a tomar un café con Derek. Y no quiero quejas.-Lo corta Scott mientras su vista se dirige a su teléfono, el cual toma para poder cumplir con lo que acababa de avisarle. Stiles salta sobre la mesa, la parte superior de su cuerpo manchándose con los fideos que aun se encuentran en sus platos mientras intenta quitar de las manos de Mccall el telefono. 

-¡Niños, niños!.-Exclama Vernon mientras intenta apartarlos.

Esto sucede mas veces en la semana de lo que a Scott y a Stiles les gusta admitir.

(...)

-¡Y ahora tomas asiento allí como el adulto y padre que eres y hablas con ese chico!.-Stiles puede escuchar a Laura gritarle a Derek en la entrada de la cafetería en la cual habían acordado (obligados) a encontrarse. El castaño aparta su vista, no queriendo presenciar aquella pelea de hermanos y lleva su dedo pulgar hacia su boca para poder morder un pelecho que hay allí. Mal habito, a decir verdad, pero se encuentra nervioso.

En momentos como este, agradece haber aprendido a quitarse el aroma. Es de ayuda, dado a que por fuera Stiles logra parecer calmado mientras que sus emociones se disparan. Momentos después, alguien acomoda su garganta junto a su mesa y Stiles intenta sonreír mientras gira a ver a Derek. Parece que acaba de pisar popo de perro con sus zapatos nuevos y caros mientras su hijo, Jason, salta emocionado a su lado.

-Hey, es bueno verte amiguito.-Va por lo mas fácil, dado que Derek aun tiene esa mirada en su rostro (la que le dice que quiere matarlo).-Hola Derek, tomen asiento.-Sonríe a ambos lo mejor que puede mientras los observa tomar asiento. Hale desliza la bandeja que traía en su mano, dejandola sobre la mesa. Allí hay dos tazas de café y una de leche, juntos con un par de tartitas de frutas. 

-Te traje café, Scott dice que lo amas.-Derek gruñe (o dice, no está muy seguro).

-Gracias, eso es muy bueno de tu parte. Te daré el dinero.-Comenta mientras busca en su bolsillo la billetera. Derek suelta algo parecido a un gruñido, de nuevo, antes de decir.

-No es necesario, es mi forma de...-Su mirada recorre todo el lugar, evitando a Stiles, antes de ser golpeado por el codito de su hijo. Lleva sus ojos hacia el niño, quien lo señala de forma acusatoria. 

-Papi.-Dice con su vocecita y Stiles esta hecho, quiere besar y morder esas mejillas hasta el cansancio

-Dios, eres peor que tu tía Laura y Cora.-Murmura pero puede notar que lo dice con afecto. Hasta parece divertido.-Es mi forma de disculparme, Stilinski, dado que sobre reaccione ante tu comentario....idiota.-Termine mientras eleva sus hombros, Jason lo observa con reproche. 

Claramente ek niño pierde su timidez cuando conoce a la persona. A Stiles le cae bien. 

-Papi, se supone que no debes decir ese tipo de palabras. Esta mal.-Aconseja. 

-Lo siento campeón, papá se equivoco.-Sonrió hacia el niño. Stiles quería abrazar a ambos. 

-Gracias, Derek. Aprecio esto.-Sonríe ampliamente.-Pero debo ser yo quien se disculpe, claramente fue mi error. Fue un comentario inapropiado para una persona a la cual no conozco.-Jason los observa a ambos como si estuviera orgulloso. 

-Lo ves papi, te dije que era bueno aunque tú seguías repitiendo la palabra mala que empieza con i.-Sonríe amplio, dejando ver los dientes que le faltan. 

Derek luce horrorizado por unos momentos hasta que escucha la carcajada por parte de Stilinski. El cuerpo de Hale parece perder un peso de la espalda.

-¿Sabes cariño? Tu papi tiene razón, pero no le digas que dije eso.-Dice en un susurro, guiñándole un ojo. 

Derek lo observa sobre la taza de su café mientras lo lleva a su boca. Claramente esta escondiendo una sonrisa. 

-Es, uhm, castaño oscuro.-Comenta de la nada Derek mientras deja la taza de café. Jason parece haberse distraído con su taza de leche, murmurando alguna canción infantil mientras revuelve el liquido. 

-¿Disculpa?.-Stiles aparta su vista de Jason, una sonrisa cariñosa aún en sus labios. Derek se remueve nervioso en su asiento antes de echarle un vistazo a su hijo. 

-El cabello de Jason, es castaño oscuro.-Explica.-Los primeros dos años lo tuvo así, luego, a los tres comenzó a cambiar cada que lloraba, se enojaba o estaba contento.-Siguió mientras su mano, de forma distraída, acariciaba el cuello del niño marcándolo con su aroma. 

Stiles no quería, pero sentía su corazón latir con rapidez. Eran tiernos, el castaño no podía negarlo. 

-Debe ser muy bonito.-Sonrió.-Ahora, si aún quieres que le enseñe puedo hacerlo. Creo que me vendría bien recordar los pasos para mantener la calma y mi color de cabello natural. Suelo descontrolar mis poderes cuando siento que alguien me falla o cuando me lastiman.-Sonríe avergonzado mientras juguetea con sus dedos.

-Siento mucho lo que dije. Me encantaría que nos ayudaras, es algo agobiante no poder ayudarlo.-Murmura, una mirada rápida a Jason le asegura que se encuentra entretenido.-Si aún quieres seguir en mi clase estaría mas que encantado de que nos ayudaras. 

-Sí, claro. Necesito ir al gimnasio, estoy algo pasado de peso, así como decía mi ex.-Bromea aunque es claro que Derek no le cree. Frunce su ceño, observando con detenimiento a Stilinski. 

-¿Sabes que nadie tiene que decirte eso, cierto?.-Derek pregunta, claramente preocupado. Stiles se estremece, manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos antes de sonreír a medias.-Tienes un...buen cuerpo. Realmente no debe haberte prestado atención.-El morocho dice con rapidez, la punta de sus orejas rojas mientras toma la taza de su café para entretenerse. 

El castaño intenta ignorar el salto que da su corazón.-Podemos comenzar con las clases con Jason cuando él lo desee.-Cambia de tema, atrayendo la atención drl chico. El niño sonríe, comprando nuevamente a Stilinski. 

-Hoy tengo el día algo ocupado al igual que Jas, pero ¿Tal vez mañana?.-Pregunta Derek dubitativo. 

-Claro, mañana suena genial.-Stiles sonríe pequeño y siente su cuerpo calentarse cuando el morocho y su hijo le devuelven la sonrisa (aunque Derek claramente en un menor tamaño).-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si te regalo dos galletas de chocolate con chispas?.

Jason suelta un gritito, emocionado y Stiles sonríe con burla mientras ve el rostro indignado de Derek.-Tenemos tarta de fruta aquí.-Gruñe, claramente en desacuerdo. 

-Sigue con tu dieta tranquilo, amigo. Un poco de azúcar real nunca es mala para un niño. 

-Última azúcar del día, cariño.-Suena amistoso a pesar de su rostro de perra arrogante. 

Stiles se pone de pie y Jason rápidamente lo sigue, tomando la mano del castaño con la suya.-Te compraré cuatro, no le digas a tu padre.-Susurra cuando se encuentran parados junto al mostrador, esperando por hacer su pedido. El niño sonríe amplio antes de dejar caer un poco su expresión. 

-Oye...¿Stiles?.-Lo llama, el ojo-marrón posa sus ojos sobre el niño. 

-¿Si, cariño?

-¿Si recuerdas que papá es hombre lobo y tiene super audición, cierto?.-Pregunta y Stilinski da una rápida mirada hacia donde se encuentra sentado Derek, quien lo observa con furia. Sonrie falsamente y lo saluda con su mano antes de volver su vista hacia el niño. 

-Upsi.-Murmura el niño mientras ambos se observan serios antes de reír. 

Por otro lado, Derek realmente se esta arrepintiendo de dejar que Laura hiciera quedar a su hijo. Claramente fue todo planeado, sabia que el niño se llevaría bien con Stiles lo cual lograría que Derek no pudiera no perdonarlo.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la segunda clase de gimnasio de Stiles con Derek, el primero comete un error con una broma que le realiza al morocho, lo cual logra que las cosas se pongan tensas. Sus amigos y las hermanas de Derek (junto al hijo de éste) se unen para solucionarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola amores! Acá el segundo capitulo de esta novela. Lamento cualquier error que aparezca a lo largo del capitulo, prometo corregirlo cuando tenga tiempo de sentarme a releerlo. Espero les guste y me alegra ver que a varias personas les interesó esta idea.
> 
> PD: si alguien tiene un grupo sterek o sterek con roles me encantaría poder participar, cualquier cosa avisenme.

Stiles suelta un jadeo mientras apoya sus manos sobre sus piernas, intentando recuperar algo de aire. Sus pulmones arden, sus piernas duelen y se encuentra realmente envidioso de como Derek Hale se encuentra corriendo como si no hubieran hecho mas de un kilómetro corriendo. Es decir, Stiles es humano, no tiene super resistencia. Sus ojos viajan hacia Derek, quien parece haber notado que Stilinski no lo estaba siguiendo porque termina parando. Cuando se gira a ver al castaño, esta conteniendo una sonrisa que tira de sus labios. 

-¿Todo bien?.-Se acerca a paso lento, sus ojos verdes escaneando el cuerpo del castaño quien solo sonríe de forma falsa. Quiere golpear su rostro bonito. 

-Si, solo estaba admirando el bello césped. Es realmente verde aquí.-Acaricia el suelo antes de ponerse de pie, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Derek eleva una ceja en forma de interrogatorio pero no pregunta nada.-Si tu dices.-Lleva la botella de agua que acababa de sacar de la mochila y toma grandes tragos de ella. Stilinski no babea con la vista, para nada.

-Uh, ¿Disculpa?.-Pregunta cuando ve los labios de Derek moverse diciendo algo. Su mente estaba muy distraída procesando la imagen del hombre frente a él tomando agua de aquella forma. Ni siquiera sabía que podía ser caliente ver a alguien beber agua. 

-Estaba ofreciéndote agua.-Extiende la mano hacia Stilinski, ocultando una risa con una pequeña tos. 

-Claro.-La toma mientras sus mejillas arden, su vista rehuyendo a los ojos de Hale.-¿De que color es?.-Pregunta luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Stiles se dedico a beber agua y Derek a observar el suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Tus boxers.-Dice Stiles y se arrepiente completamente cuando recibe un gruñido por parte de Derek. Sus ojos brillan rojo, incluso.-Hey, solo bromeaba.

-Deja tus bromas para otro. No me interesan, solo vengo aquí porque me obligaron a patear tu trasero para sacarte de tu maldita miseria.-Gruñe molesto, sus manos apretando y aflojándose en puños.

-Rudo.-Murmura Stiles.-Mira, lo siento ¿Si? Soy de hacer ese tipo de bromas, no pensé que lo tomarías de esa forma. Además estaba preguntando por el color de cabello de tu hijo, el real.-Explica.

-Vamos. Tengo una clase en quince minutos.-Ignora a Stilinski, comenzando a correr sin siquiera esperar una contestación por parte del mas joven. Bueno, tal vez el castaño se lo merezca.

(...)

-¿Rompiste a Derek?.-Scott pregunta durante el almuerzo ese mismo día. Stiles, Scott y Boyd almuerzan juntos solo los martes, debido a que ninguno tiene clases ni trabaja en ese momento. Es algo lindo, ya saben, para estar informados sobre la vida del otro. 

Menos hoy, cuando Stiles quiere olvidarse por completo de lo que sucedió. Aun agradece que Derek no lo golpeo hasta el cansancio, se lo merecía. 

-No se de que hablas.-Murmura con la boca llena de pasta.

-Te estas ahogando con comida en este mismo instante, obviamente sabes que sucedió algo. Y tu eres quien causó ese algo.-Boyd comenta al pasar, su vista puesta en su teléfono mientras sigue alimentándose. 

-No hay teléfonos durante el almuerzo. Se supone que es tiempo de chicos.-Stiles lo reprende. 

-Mira, deja de ignorar todo lo que decimos. Suficiente con Derek hoy.-Comenta Scott.

Stiles se encoge de hombros.-No hice nada, tal vez olvidó tomar su bebida energizante hoy por la mañana, no lo se. 

-Derek siempre es un grano en el trasero pero hoy no estaba concentrado en su trabajo y él no es así.

Stiles toma u suspiro, hinchando sus mejillas con aire antes de soltar.-Puede que haya hecho algo.-Scott y Boyd se observan para nada sorprendidos antes de volver su vista hacia Stiliski, Scott tiene una mirada mas suave mientras que Veron parece estar cuestionándose porque diablos sigue siendo su amigos. Supone que es porque lo quiere y mas de una vez lo defiende de las garras afiladas de Erica, su novia. 

-Lo acosaste sexualmente.-Scott dice con un suspiro y Stilinski lo observa con indignación mientras hace un ruido estrangulado. Vernon esconde una sonrisa divertida detrás de su vaso.

-No le encuentro la gracia, par de idiotas.-Gruñe.-Y si, puede que Derek sea caliente como el sol y siempre me hayan gustado los hombres con una sombra de misterio en ellos pero...gracias pero no gracias.-Sonríe de forma arrogante antes de volver a comer. Sus amigos siguen observándolo de manera fija, para nada convencidos con lo que acaba de decir. Bien, ¡Stiles no esta contento con lo que acaba de confesar pero no es necesario que lo observen de aquella forma! Incluso ellos, siendo heterosexuales, podrían decir que Derek es tan caliente como el sol, ¿Si? Es solo una apreciación.

-Habla.-Vernon dice mientras mira de forma aburrida la pantalla de su teléfono.-Porque aquí Cora, la hermanita de Derek, afirma que él se encuentra indignado porque "bromeaste con querer saber el color de su boxer" y me encantaría poder defender a mi amigo. Ya sabes, para que o te denuncien.-El castaño suelta un suspiro, casado. No esta en un buen momento para que le reprochen, se equivoco, ¿Bien? Pero Stiles es confianzudo, y se siente cómodo con las personas aun cuando estas parecen odiarlos (dicese Derek Hale).

-¡Bien, maldición! Solo quise preguntarle por el color de cabello de su hijo, quiero decir, el original. Él...creo que estaba distraído, no comprendió lo que quise decir y cuando preguntó le dije, en broma, que era sobre el color de sus boxers.-Eleva sus manos, intentando defenderse. Su cabello había pasado a un rojo furioso, podía verlo reflejado en su vaso de agua y en la cara indignada de sus amigos. 

Vernon luce estresado, Stiles realmente piensa que se encuentra cuestionado porque es amigo de él y porqué aun sigue viviendo en aquel departamento.-Haremos esto, le enviaré un mensaje a Laura e irás a tomar un café con Derek. Y no quiero quejas.-Lo corta Scott mientras su vista se dirige a su teléfono, el cual toma para poder cumplir con lo que acababa de avisarle. Stiles salta sobre la mesa, la parte superior de su cuerpo manchándose con los fideos que aun se encuentran en sus platos mientras intenta quitar de las manos de Mccall el telefono. 

-¡Niños, niños!.-Exclama Vernon mientras intenta apartarlos.

Esto sucede mas veces en la semana de lo que a Scott y a Stiles les gusta admitir.

(...)

-¡Y ahora tomas asiento allí como el adulto y padre que eres y hablas con ese chico!.-Stiles puede escuchar a Laura gritarle a Derek en la entrada de la cafetería en la cual habían acordado (obligados) a encontrarse. El castaño aparta su vista, no queriendo presenciar aquella pelea de hermanos y lleva su dedo pulgar hacia su boca para poder morder un pelecho que hay allí. Mal habito, a decir verdad, pero se encuentra nervioso.

En momentos como este, agradece haber aprendido a quitarse el aroma. Es de ayuda, dado a que por fuera Stiles logra parecer calmado mientras que sus emociones se disparan. Momentos después, alguien acomoda su garganta junto a su mesa y Stiles intenta sonreír mientras gira a ver a Derek. Parece que acaba de pisar popo de perro con sus zapatos nuevos y caros mientras su hijo, Jason, salta emocionado a su lado.

-Hey, es bueno verte amiguito.-Va por lo mas fácil, dado que Derek aun tiene esa mirada en su rostro (la que le dice que quiere matarlo).-Hola Derek, tomen asiento.-Sonríe a ambos lo mejor que puede mientras los observa tomar asiento. Hale desliza la bandeja que traía en su mano, dejandola sobre la mesa. Allí hay dos tazas de café y una de leche, juntos con un par de tartitas de frutas. 

-Te traje café, Scott dice que lo amas.-Derek gruñe (o dice, no está muy seguro).

-Gracias, eso es muy bueno de tu parte. Te daré el dinero.-Comenta mientras busca en su bolsillo la billetera. Derek suelta algo parecido a un gruñido, de nuevo, antes de decir.

-No es necesario, es mi forma de...-Su mirada recorre todo el lugar, evitando a Stiles, antes de ser golpeado por el codito de su hijo. Lleva sus ojos hacia el niño, quien lo señala de forma acusatoria. 

-Papi.-Dice con su vocecita y Stiles esta hecho, quiere besar y morder esas mejillas hasta el cansancio

-Dios, eres peor que tu tía Laura y Cora.-Murmura pero puede notar que lo dice con afecto. Hasta parece divertido.-Es mi forma de disculparme, Stilinski, dado que sobre reaccione ante tu comentario....idiota.-Termine mientras eleva sus hombros, Jason lo observa con reproche. 

Claramente ek niño pierde su timidez cuando conoce a la persona. A Stiles le cae bien. 

-Papi, se supone que no debes decir ese tipo de palabras. Esta mal.-Aconseja. 

-Lo siento campeón, papá se equivoco.-Sonrió hacia el niño. Stiles quería abrazar a ambos. 

-Gracias, Derek. Aprecio esto.-Sonríe ampliamente.-Pero debo ser yo quien se disculpe, claramente fue mi error. Fue un comentario inapropiado para una persona a la cual no conozco.-Jason los observa a ambos como si estuviera orgulloso. 

-Lo ves papi, te dije que era bueno aunque tú seguías repitiendo la palabra mala que empieza con i.-Sonríe amplio, dejando ver los dientes que le faltan. 

Derek luce horrorizado por unos momentos hasta que escucha la carcajada por parte de Stilinski. El cuerpo de Hale parece perder un peso de la espalda.

-¿Sabes cariño? Tu papi tiene razón, pero no le digas que dije eso.-Dice en un susurro, guiñándole un ojo. 

Derek lo observa sobre la taza de su café mientras lo lleva a su boca. Claramente esta escondiendo una sonrisa. 

-Es, uhm, castaño oscuro.-Comenta de la nada Derek mientras deja la taza de café. Jason parece haberse distraído con su taza de leche, murmurando alguna canción infantil mientras revuelve el liquido. 

-¿Disculpa?.-Stiles aparta su vista de Jason, una sonrisa cariñosa aún en sus labios. Derek se remueve nervioso en su asiento antes de echarle un vistazo a su hijo. 

-El cabello de Jason, es castaño oscuro.-Explica.-Los primeros dos años lo tuvo así, luego, a los tres comenzó a cambiar cada que lloraba, se enojaba o estaba contento.-Siguió mientras su mano, de forma distraída, acariciaba el cuello del niño marcándolo con su aroma. 

Stiles no quería, pero sentía su corazón latir con rapidez. Eran tiernos, el castaño no podía negarlo. 

-Debe ser muy bonito.-Sonrió.-Ahora, si aún quieres que le enseñe puedo hacerlo. Creo que me vendría bien recordar los pasos para mantener la calma y mi color de cabello natural. Suelo descontrolar mis poderes cuando siento que alguien me falla o cuando me lastiman.-Sonríe avergonzado mientras juguetea con sus dedos.

-Siento mucho lo que dije. Me encantaría que nos ayudaras, es algo agobiante no poder ayudarlo.-Murmura, una mirada rápida a Jason le asegura que se encuentra entretenido.-Si aún quieres seguir en mi clase estaría mas que encantado de que nos ayudaras. 

-Sí, claro. Necesito ir al gimnasio, estoy algo pasado de peso, así como decía mi ex.-Bromea aunque es claro que Derek no le cree. Frunce su ceño, observando con detenimiento a Stilinski. 

-¿Sabes que nadie tiene que decirte eso, cierto?.-Derek pregunta, claramente preocupado. Stiles se estremece, manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos antes de sonreír a medias.-Tienes un...buen cuerpo. Realmente no debe haberte prestado atención.-El morocho dice con rapidez, la punta de sus orejas rojas mientras toma la taza de su café para entretenerse. 

El castaño intenta ignorar el salto que da su corazón.-Podemos comenzar con las clases con Jason cuando él lo desee.-Cambia de tema, atrayendo la atención drl chico. El niño sonríe, comprando nuevamente a Stilinski. 

-Hoy tengo el día algo ocupado al igual que Jas, pero ¿Tal vez mañana?.-Pregunta Derek dubitativo. 

-Claro, mañana suena genial.-Stiles sonríe pequeño y siente su cuerpo calentarse cuando el morocho y su hijo le devuelven la sonrisa (aunque Derek claramente en un menor tamaño).-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si te regalo dos galletas de chocolate con chispas?.

Jason suelta un gritito, emocionado y Stiles sonríe con burla mientras ve el rostro indignado de Derek.-Tenemos tarta de fruta aquí.-Gruñe, claramente en desacuerdo. 

-Sigue con tu dieta tranquilo, amigo. Un poco de azúcar real nunca es mala para un niño. 

-Última azúcar del día, cariño.-Suena amistoso a pesar de su rostro de perra arrogante. 

Stiles se pone de pie y Jason rápidamente lo sigue, tomando la mano del castaño con la suya.-Te compraré cuatro, no le digas a tu padre.-Susurra cuando se encuentran parados junto al mostrador, esperando por hacer su pedido. El niño sonríe amplio antes de dejar caer un poco su expresión. 

-Oye...¿Stiles?.-Lo llama, el ojo-marrón posa sus ojos sobre el niño. 

-¿Si, cariño?

-¿Si recuerdas que papá es hombre lobo y tiene super audición, cierto?.-Pregunta y Stilinski da una rápida mirada hacia donde se encuentra sentado Derek, quien lo observa con furia. Sonrie falsamente y lo saluda con su mano antes de volver su vista hacia el niño. 

-Upsi.-Murmura el niño mientras ambos se observan serios antes de reír. 

Por otro lado, Derek realmente se esta arrepintiendo de dejar que Laura hiciera quedar a su hijo. Claramente fue todo planeado, sabia que el niño se llevaría bien con Stiles lo cual lograría que Derek no pudiera no perdonarlo.


End file.
